Tornade de feu
by yaoi-no-ongaeshi
Summary: Une tornade de feu apparaît dans le ciel de Konoha, phénomène naturelle ou non ? Nos deux héros ne sont jamais loin des catastrophes… naturelles mais dans quelles circonstances ? NaruSasu


Tornade de feu

Titre : Tornade de feu

Genre : Romance/ Humour

Auteur : Yaoi-no-ongaeshi

Disclaimer : Les personnes appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

Résumé : Une tornade de feu apparaît dans le ciel de Konoha, phénomène naturelle ou non ? Nos deux héros ne sont jamais loin des catastrophes… « naturelles » mais dans quelles circonstances ?

Couple : Naruto x Sasuke

Note : Il y a quelques mois, j'avais entendu parler du phénomène de tornade de feu et mon esprit tordu de fujoshi a pondu ceci…. Un petit délire !

J'espère que cela vous plaira ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

Depuis le retour de Sasuke à Konoha, Naruto et lui avaient retrouvé leur complicité, les entraînements, les disputes, les missions et les noms affectueux.

Après avoir détruit de trop nombreuses fois leur terrain d'entrainement habituel, un terrain à l'extérieur du village leur avait été réservé et le village espérait diminuer le risque d'exploser sous leurs puissantes techniques.

Un jour de printemps, alors que les températures agréables et la douce brise venaient chatouiller les feuilles des arbres en fleurs, un bruit assourdissant retentit et un étrange phénomène zébra le ciel.

Le vent se leva brusquement, une tornade !

Tous paniquèrent mais devant leurs yeux une étrange langue de feu grandit et monta haut dans le ciel, tourbillonnant avec le vent. Les villageois assistèrent au phénomène de tornade de feu.

Intrigués, des jounins furent envoyés, reconnaissant la direction du terrain d'entrainement de Naruto et Sasuke.

Qu'avaient-ils encore fait ?

Il était de notoriété publique que les combats de ces deux-là n'étaient jamais sans conséquences autant pour le paysage, le village que pour les deux protagonistes. On ne comptait plus le nombre de fois qu'ils revenaient dans des états indescriptibles ou étaient retrouvés inconscients sur le terrain.

Sakura les avaient sermonné et ils partaient avec une réserve de boulettes énergétiques.

Malgré la guérison rapide grâce à Kyuubi, Naruto restait tout de même vulnérable et à plat le temps du processus.

Il lui arrivait d'injecter un peu de son chakra et d'aider Sasuke à panser ses blessures mais leur rivalité les poussait à consommer tout leur chakra sans penser à la suite.

Il était pourtant simple de garder un peu d'énergie afin de ne pas mourir bêtement durant un entraînement mais personne ne pouvait leur faire entendre raison. Tous avaient abandonné l'idée de s'immiscer dans cette relation privilégiée.

Personne n'était en droit de critiquer leur entraînement et encore moins leur relation. Qui étaient-ils pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait durant leur entraînement ? Ce n'était pas seulement un exercice de force, c'était une expression de leur confiance, leur respect, la reconnaissance de leur niveau et de l'autre.

Ils défendaient quiconque de débarquer sur leur terrain. Leur ancien sensei qui voulait évaluer leur niveau fut blessé par une de leurs techniques et plus personne ne fut admis comme spectateur à leur combat.

Le mystère ne faisait que grandir face aux terrifiantes attaques que cachaient ces deux puissants ninjas. Des rumeurs circulèrent sur leur capacité à détruire, à eux seuls, toutes les armées des pays voisins réunies.

Cela flatta leur égo mais ils étaient loin d'y parvenir. Un nouveau challenge se dessina alors, devenir plus fort, combiner leur attaque afin d'en faire une arme ultime. C'est dans cette optique qu'ils continuaient de s'entraîner sans cesse, combinant leur affinité.

Se souvenant de leur quête et au vu du phénomène liant le vent de Naruto et le feu de Sasuke, Sakura en déduit qu'ils étaient sûrement responsable de cette tornade de feu.

Avec l'accord de Tsunade, elle se dirigea vers le terrain à l'extérieur du village, accompagnée d'autres jounins de sa génération.

Le terrain était méconnaissable, des flammes continuaient de se consumer et le vent ne faisait que les attiser encore. L'avancée fut difficile et alors qu'ils essayaient de se frayer un chemin, une autre tornade de feu illumina le ciel; les flammes et les minis tornades les entourant redoublèrent de puissance.

Stoppés face à ce phénomène, ils durent trouver refuge dans une grotte, attendant que tout cela se calme.

La tornade feu retomba doucement, perdant peu à peu de sa puissance pour disparaître dans une lente danse aérienne.

L'équipe de jounins pu alors continuer leur route, quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent sur le terrain et reconnurent les silhouettes de Naruto et Sasuke, allongés et essoufflés.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu les gars ? cria Kiba

Tous deux tournèrent leur visage vers le groupe et ne prirent pas la peine de se lever, ils n'y arrivèrent pas de toute façon.

-C'est une nouvelle technique ? Une tornade de feu ? Impressionnant mec !

Alors que Kiba s'extasiait, les deux protagonistes se dévisagèrent discrètement.

Sakura vint panser leurs blessures et ils furent ramenés au village.

Le phénomène se répéta de nombreuses fois et aucun des jeunes ninjas ne comprenaient la fonction de cette attaque. Les paris étaient lancés, menés par Tsunade et Konohamaru.

D'une technique contenant des éléments de surprise dans l'œil de la tornade et de la langue de feu, des shuriken, des clones, des parchemins explosifs, une décharge électrique, tous allèrent de leur propre interprétation.

Mais qu'en était-il réellement ?

Les instigateurs du pari partirent en mission afin de découvrir ce qu'il en était.

Discrètement, ils espionnèrent les deux puissants ninjas. Le combat faisait rage et le terrain détruit depuis un moment ne faisait que souffrir un peu plus sous leurs attaques.

Le vent commença peu à peu à se lever et la température monta peu à peu par les nombreux brasiers éparpillés sur le terrain. Le décor se dessina devant les yeux des deux espions. Plus ils avançaient plus l'atmosphère était lourde, les flammes faisaient rage et le vent ne faisait que les attiser encore et encore.

Une petite zone protégée par d'énormes rochers avait été épargnée par les éléments dévastateurs. Tsunade et Konohamaru se dirigèrent discrètement jusqu'à cette zone et purent entendre plus distinctement leurs cris.

Cachés, ils levèrent la tête et devant leurs yeux, un spectacle des plus incroyables avait lieu, un corps à corps sauvage qui ne laissait la place à aucune imagination sur celui qui dominait le combat.

Naruto menait clairement le combat mais Sasuke ne se laissait pas faire aussi facilement, encourageant le blond à faire de son mieux et de garder l'avantage. Il l'avait annoncé, Sasuke serait le premier à tomber et s'il fallait qu'il se donne totalement jusqu'à tomber inconscient, il n'hésiterait pas, c'était son nindô.

Sasuke ne se laissa pas intimider et se moqua du blond, s'il pensait qu'il était à la hauteur pour le faire tomber, il devait encore s'entraîner.

La remarque vexa Naruto qui redoubla d'effort et un cri plus fort poussé par son rival lui confirma avoir encore le dessus sur le combat.

A l'apogée de leur combat, le dernier coup qui mettrait un terme à leur joute fut donné et autour d'eux les éléments s'agitaient et se rassemblèrent pour former une tornade de feu montant dans le ciel sous les cris des deux ninjas.

La tornade de feu s'éleva, brûlant les joues des deux espions par sa chaleur insupportable et se désagrégea doucement pendant que les protagonistes reprenaient leurs souffles.

-Tu as gagné pour cette fois ci mais la prochaine fois, ça sera mon tour dit Sasuke.

Naruto sourit et acquiesça.

Tsunade et Konohamaru rentrèrent silencieusement au village, encore sous le choc de leur découverte.

Les parieurs vinrent les trouver et tous perdirent leur pari. Aucune des techniques citées ne correspondaient à celle qu'ils avaient vue.

Lorsqu'on leur posa la question, ils se contentèrent de tourner la tête, gênés.

Personne ne saurait. Ils quittèrent le bureau de Tsunade, déçus mais toujours curieux.

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls et sûrs que tous étaient partis, Konohamaru se retourna vers Tsunade et lui demanda :

-Vous saviez que c'était ainsi entre eux ?

\- Non je n'en avais pas la moindre idée...

Ils se regardèrent, rougirent et se saluèrent avant que le plus jeune ne quitte le bureau. Tsunade sortit son saké, il lui fallait au moins une bonne bouteille pour oublier… ou plutôt se remettre de ce qu'elle avait vu. Alors que les images du combat lui revenaient, elle but cul sec un premier verre.

Ces deux-là la surprendraient toujours.

**Flash back**

Sasuke était au sol, Naruto avait l'avantage et le bloqua afin de lui asséner le prochain coup. Il avait le dessus et ne le laisserait pas au brun. La veille, le brun avait renversé la situation et avait perdu le contrôle. Cela ne l'avait pas dérangé, Sasuke était toujours dominant mais cela l'avait vexé alors aujourd'hui il comptait bien prouver au brun sa dextérité.

D'un coup de rein, il se rengaina et percuta violemment la prostate de Sasuke, le faisait gémir fortement.

Ses assauts reprirent plus rapidement sous les suppliques de Sasuke et le regard médusé des deux espions. Ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à ce genre de corps à corps...

-Je t'avais prévenu Teme, tu vas jouir le premier. Je me donne corps et âme et s'il faut que j'en tombe de fatigue qu'importe ! Tu vas avoir le plus bel orgasme de ta vie !

-Ah… Tu … t'en crois ah… capable… créTIN…

Le prenant comme un défi, Naruto redoubla d'effort, trouvant l'angle parfait afin de malmener la prostate du brun, encore et encore, alternant le rythme et rendant fou Sasuke qui ne lui répondit que par des gémissements de plus en plus forts.

-Sasuke…

Le brun le savait, Naruto était à sa limite mais lui aussi. Dans un dernier effort et aidant le blond à le pénétrer plus encore, Sasuke entoura ses jambes autour du blond, lui facilitant la tâche et les menant tous deux au point de non-retour.

Grondant, grandissante, la vague de plaisir déferla férocement, les happant tous deux dans un cri de jouissance bestial.

Le dos arqué, les yeux fermés douloureusement sous le plaisir, Sasuke se sentit partir et éjacula abondamment entre leurs deux ventres alors que Naruto dans un dernier coup de rein se déversa dans le brun, tentant de garder les yeux ouverts et voir son amant consumé par l'orgasme.

Alors qu'ils jouirent tous deux, les éléments se déchaînaient et la note finale de leur corps à corps fut donnée par leur cri et la tornade de feu grimpant dans le ciel, atteignant les plus hauts cieux comme le plaisir des deux amants.

La tornade se désagrégea en même temps que la retombée de l'orgasme, se dissipant lentement.

-Tu as gagné pour cette fois ci mais la prochaine fois, ça sera mon tour dit Sasuke.

Naruto sourit et acquiesça.

Ils se regardèrent et s'embrassèrent doucement afin de finir de reprendre leur souffle.

-J'ai vu un truc bizarre dans le ciel...

-C'est le 7ème ciel Sasuke, dit le blond moqueur

-Crétin lui répondit Sasuke tout en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

**Fin du Flash back**

En plus d'être capables de détruire leur village avec leur techniques de combat, voilà qu'ils pouvaient le détruire en s'envoyant en l'air et ils n'en avaient même pas conscience.

Qu'avait fait Tsunade pour mériter de s'occuper de ces jeunes crétins ?

Elle devrait leur en parler… Elle sourit, elle aurait de quoi les faire chanter et leur donner les missions les plus ingrates afin de se venger de devoir toujours couvrir leurs bêtises mais elle n'avouerait jamais qu'elle avait pu assister à une scène des plus érotiques.

Quelques jours plus tard, un éclair des plus puissants zébra le ciel et le tonnerre gronda fortement alors que le soleil brillait.

-Encore ces deux crétins… soupira Tsunade.

* * *

Alors ? Ça vous a plu ? En tout cas, je me suis amusée à l'écrire et j'espère que cela vous aura fait sourire.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review et me dire si vous aviez pensé à cette cause… hihihi

(Désolée pour la mise en page, je galère un peu et ma découpe n'est pas prise en compte...)


End file.
